


Everything Can Change

by multifandomstylinson (ViolaWay)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Tension, Supernatural Elements, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolaWay/pseuds/multifandomstylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis kisses Harry, essentially screwing everything up for One Direction. He goes back 15 minutes into the past, and has the chance to change his fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Can Change

They’re alone. That’s the first thing Louis notices, because he’s been ignoring this, and he’s been doing well, up until this moment. Ignoring the thrills that Harry’s voice sends through his body and ignoring the desire that ripples through his veins at the mere sight of his band-mate.

But now they’re alone. In a hotel room.

There’s a bed.

Louis’ face is flushed in a flash and he resents the other boys for deciding that it’s Harry and Louis’ turn to share the room. Louis could have avoided this. He’s been avoiding this since the tour started. His hands clench into fists to prevent himself from reaching out and his eyes burn holes in the beige patterned curtains of the hotel room. Tension emanates from every particle of the air around them.

“Lou?” Harry asks, because Harry doesn’t _know._ And there’s this thing, like, has Harry even noticed that Louis has been going out of his way to stop this from happening?

Probably not.

“Uh, sorry, I have to go…” Louis says quickly, starting to walk briskly towards the door. He needs to get out of here immediately, to somewhere where there’s not the smell of Harry and those eyes looking at him, and…

Harry’s hand molds itself into his arm as he tries to prevent Louis’ escape, and Louis feels his eyes widen as he turns around to stare into Harry’s eyes, so deep and green and silently asking so many questions and Louis can’t help himself.

Harry seems startled when Louis’ lips meet his, but he sinks into it quickly enough.

Louis knows he’s making a mistake, but he can’t bring himself to stop.

***

Fifteen minutes later, they’re standing awkwardly, with Harry chewing compulsively on his lower lip and Louis playing with his hands. 

“I’m sorry,” he blurts out, and Harry’s eyes widen.

“Why?” 

“I’ve screwed everything up!” Louis replies, voice rising in hysteria. “Management are going to kill us, and it’ll be even harder to hide if I’m…”

“Hide what?” Harry asks.

“That I’m gay.”

“You are?”

“I thought it was obvious,” Louis says, confused. “I thought you knew. Management did, that’s why I’m with Eleanor…”

“Oh, God…”

“I wish this had never happened,” Louis mutters, and that’s when it happens.

***

“Lou?” Harry asks, because Harry doesn’t _know._ And there’s this thing, like, has Harry even noticed that Louis has been going out of his way to stop this from happening?

Probably not.

“Uh, sorry, I have to go…” Louis says quickly, starting to walk briskly towards the door. He needs to get out of here immediately, to somewhere where there’s not the smell of Harry and those eyes looking at him, and…

Louis realises he’s done this before. This has happened already, and there’s the most disconcerting sense of déjà vu, overpowering him entirely.

He clears his throat, because he can change what happened. And he’ll be damned if he doesn’t try to fix his own mistakes.

“Harry, I can’t share the room with you,” he explains.

“Why?” Harry looks crushed, and there’s a slice of regret through Louis’ heart (but this is better, this is better than before. He hurt Harry more, the other time.).

“Because…” and this is it. He can decide what to say, what to change. “I’m in love with you.” And that’s not what he’s meant to say, but it’s the right thing to say. Harry deserves so many things, but most of all he deserves an explanation. “I’m in love with you, and every time we’re alone, I have to stop myself from just jumping on you…” At this, a slightly hysterical chuckles works its way from his throat. “…but that would be wrong, and it would ruin everything for the band. What if we broke up? The awkwardness, or the bitterness, it would ruin One Direction. And boyband members shouldn’t be gay anyway. Or at least, that’s what Modest! thinks. That’s why…”

“Eleanor.” Harry’s confusion has left the creases of his forehead, replaced with deep contemplation.

“Yeah.”

“Louis. I love you too.”

“You…what?”

“I. Love. You. Too. You. Daft. Fucker.”

“Oh.” Louis doesn’t know what to say because this time he was meant to change things, and he was meant to not kiss Harry, but now he really wants to again.

In the end, it’s Harry who leans forward, cementing the idea that no matter how many times they try to change what’s been and gone, it will always be the same. They’ll always make it through together.

Louis smiles against Harry’s lips because he can and because they’re in love and explanations can wait for a little while.

(And if Harry knew that this was their second time living the same moment—if he had _caused_ it to happen again, then he didn’t need to tell Louis quite yet. It could wait. Louis would still love him in the morning.)

So they stand, connected, in their own little moment of infinity. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: oopshidaisy


End file.
